


2 AM

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Brief talk of suicide, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past Tweek/Craig and Pete/Mike, jk they're like twenty-something, just boyfriends being anxiety riddled kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: With rolls reversed, Tweek comforts Pete.





	

“I love you.”

His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Tweek rolled over to face him. Pete was pulled away, curled up into a little ball of his own trademarked Sadness and Gloom.

“I love you, too?” Tweek whispered back, raising an eyebrow as he stared at his boyfriend. Pete curled in on himself further. 

“I’m sorry I’m shit at showing it.” His voice cracked. Oh jeez, was he about to cry?

“That’s okay.” Tweek replied, his attempt at keeping his tone calm failing short by the waves of nervousness that were quickly washing over him. “You’re trying your hardest.”

“I don’t think that’s even true. And you deserve more than my weak-ass crap.” He brought his arms up to cover his face and Tweek inched closer to wrap his arms around the goth. Pete returned the gesture and clung to his boyfriend like a lifeline.

“I don’t mind.” Tweek ran his fingers through the mass of dark hair.

“That’s fucked up. You should care. You deserve the world but you got stuck with a guy who’s goal in life for the past decade has been to live until he’s 30 and then just die.”

“I don’t think I could handle the entire world.” Tweek mused. He pressed his nose to Pete’s hairline. “I can handle you, and you’re what I have. And you’re all I want.”

“Why do you settle for me, though?” Tweek could tell by his voice that he was crying now. He kissed his forehead. “I’ve seen the way Craig looks at you. You may just be friends but that dude still isn’t over you.”

Ah Craig. Tweek couldn’t even be irritated at Pete for bringing that up. They had dated during school and broke up for various reasons. They still stuck around each other though, they had been like brothers before and while it was different now, they were still way closer than any normal friends would be.

“I don’t like Craig. I-I like you.”

“What if you stop liking me?”

“Won’t happen.”

Pete scoffed, curling tighter around the blond. “Please.” He grumbled. “I hate that. It’s a possibility. We think we love people and that they’re the one. And we say that, and say it, and say it, until it stops being true. For one of us. Its happened before, it can happen again.” He was rambling and tears were falling faster down his pale face. “I loved Mike. We talked about getting fucking married, like jackasses. Now he’s in New York.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tweek pulled back, just a little. He wiped away his boyfriend’s tears. “M-maybe I can’t promise we’ll be in love forever. But I’ll al-a-always be here for you because you’re important to m-me.” His own anxiety began to seep in through the cracks of his sleepy persona. Pete only cried harder, pressing his lips to Tweek’s.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I upset you. Fuck, I’m such an asshole.”

“I-it’s okay.” Tweek murmured. “I l- I love y-you.”

“I love you, too.” Pete replied back, holding his boyfriend tightly. “I love you s-so f-fucking much, Tweek.”

“I love y-you, too, Pete, you’re important.” He whispered.

“You are too.” Pete whispered back. Tweek nuzzled his hair with his nose, taking in a deep breath to calm both himself and Pete. It worked, slightly. Pete copied the breathing.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Tweek asked, after the tears had stopped and their breathing had mellowed out. Pete nodded his head. Tweek kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Tweek.”

“I love you, too, Pete.”


End file.
